


Dining in

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean and Sam Winchester - Freeform, Dean and sammy - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Megstiel - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, No pairing - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, SPN Imagine, SPN family, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samstiel - Freeform, Spn fandom, Spn fans, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural fans - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, Wincest - Freeform, cas, cass - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, dean and sam - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, mark sheppard - Freeform, rowena - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sammy - Freeform, sammy winchester - Freeform, spn one shot, supernatural family, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows





	Dining in

You knew you were attractive. You had the silky Y/H/C and curly hair. Your eyes shined like emeralds in the sun and looked like the forest at night. Your figure wasn’t hourglass shaped but you did have a small waist with thick thighs.

So it was never a surprise when guys would come up to you and slide into the booth you were eating at.

Men always had the same thing to tell you.

“You’re so beautiful. Can I have your number?”

“A girl like you shouldn’t be eating alone.”

“Where’s your boyfriend at?”

It was an endless cycle of the same words. You appreciated the compliments, but sometimes the men would become aggressive once they knew you weren’t interested.

“You’re fat anyways,” was one that you heard once in a while. You would just roll your eyes at the rude ones and continue eating.

Today was a Monday which meant either the same guys would come and try to pick up on you or different guys will come in and try to be “unique” with their pick up lines.

The restaurant you were eating at had become a second home to you. You loved their pancakes and the workers practically became family to you. You could stay there all day if it wasn’t for your job getting in the way.

“I’ll take the usual,” you told Sandy handing her back the menu that you didn’t use.

“No problem sweetie.”

You drank your glass of water that Sandy had brought for you and read the newspaper looking for any cases within a 50 mile radius of the city you lived in.

“Here you go,” Sandy brought you your food and you placed the newspaper down and circled what looked like a case.

You cut up your pancakes into small bites and poured the maple syrup onto the pieces. You stabbed one with your fork and was about to dig into your breakfast when a group of three men walked into the restaurant, making the bell ring as they opened the door.

Their unusual appearance had your eyes glued onto them. They reminded you of the cell phone bars. One was tall, the second one wasn’t as tall, and the third one was the shortest. The tall one had somewhat long hair and looked like he wore three layers of clothing. The second one had short hair but he had more of a punk rock look to him. The last guy wore a suit with a trench coat over, which you thought was an odd combination of clothing.

You eyed them until they sat down at a table. You decided to ignore them and continued on with your food.

You were halfway done with your food when trench coat man slid into the booth in front of you. You froze mid bite and slowly put your fork down, waiting for the typical pick up line to fall out of his mouth.

“Dean said I should go talk to you. I think you’re pretty," was all trench coat man had to say.

You were surprised actually. No one had to be convinced by their friends to come up to you.

“Well thank you. I’m Y/N. And you are?”

“I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam and he’s Cas,” the punk rock looking guy slid into the booth next to trench coat man and the tallest man was the last to sit on the booth.

Dean held out his hand to shake your hand but you ignored him.

“What can I help you boys with?” You asked all three of them. Having three men in front of you was a bit overwhelming but nothing you couldn’t handle.

You noticed the tall one eyeing your newspaper and the case that you circled so you pulled it away, hoping he didn’t catch what you circled.

“My buddy Cas here wants your number,” Dean said smiling at his friend, Cas.

You shook your head and smiled. “Sorry Cas, but I don’t date people.”

The tall man, Sam, stared at you as you said that and that made you shift uncomfortably in your seat.

“Its okay. Neither do I. I just wanted to let you know that you are a very attractive human being.”

You stifled a laugh and slipped a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “You three aren’t too bad yourselves. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to get to.”

You began sliding out of the booth you were sitting on and taking your newspaper with you when Sam suddenly slammed his hand onto the newspaper, stopping you from taking it. Dean and Cas both looked at Sam, confused.

You tried taking it, but his hand was heavy and wouldn’t budge. “Can I have my paper back please?”

“Sam, what are you doing?” Dean asked.

Sam squinted his eyes at you and at that moment you knew what he was going to say next.

“Are you a hunter?” He asked still squinting his eyes at you.

You hesitated to answer. You never told anyone, not even the people you called family. You assumed that this man was asking you because he was a hunter himself, so you went with your assumption and answered him.

“Yes. How did you know?”

Sam took his big hand off of the newspaper. “Well for one, I seen you circled a death that happened a few days ago on your newspaper. You said you didn’t date which most hunters don’t. Then I looked at what you were wearing. Spandex with a leather jacket and it looks like two layers of clothing. Not to mention the steel toed Doc Martin’s that you have going on here.”

You nodded and smiled and realized that this man knew because he was a hunter himself. “Are you guys hunters too?”

Sam and Dean nodded but Cas didn’t. “What about you?” You asked looking at Cas.

He shook his head. “I’m an angel of the lord.”

You laughed at his joke but seen no one else was laughing. “Oh you’re serious? Okay that’s cool. An angel. Never met one before.”

“So do you care if we help out with your case?” Dean asked you.

“Yes I do care. I work alone,” you replied.

“Well good thing we came here to work on that case anyway,” Sam said slightly laughing.

You rolled your eyes and realized that this was the first time in a while where a guy did more than just try to get into your pants.


End file.
